The invention is directed to a stackable carton for separately packaging a basketball backboard and a basketball rim into a single carton which can also be used to package the basketball backboard by itself.
In the past basketball backboards and their rims were each separately packaged and shipped to retailers as two separate items. First time consumers buying a rim and backboard prefer a single package or unit. This is also a desirable and effective marketing technique for the retailers.
Additionally, it has been known to ship basketball backboards, rims and supports in a single carton, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,646 to Allen, et al. issued Mar. 31, 1987. This Allen, et al. package has the disadvantage that it takes up a considerable amount of storage space and requires internal spacers to keep the rims from sliding around in the package and is especially wasting of space when only a backboard is shipped. Therefor normally a different box is used for the three-in-one construction than when the backboard alone is shipped.
The instant invention relates to a carton which can handle a single backboard by itself in a compact manner and without spacers, or alternatively can contain both a basketball backboard and its rim in a single unitary package. The carton has a stacking feature which allows two combined packages (each containing a backboard and rim) to be stacked in a manner to take up approximately the same amount of space as one package of the above-mentioned Allen, et al. type. Thus the instant invention is not only saving of space, but is cheaper to use since it requires inventorying one shipping carton or package and can be used without spacers to ship a backboard by itself.
This double purpose use limits the different number of cartons a manufacturer has to stock, since the same carton is used whether or not a basketball rim is shipped with a backboard.
The compact piggy-back stacking arrangement is obtained by mounting the rim package on one side of the basketball backboard carton such that the rim package is located between an end of the backboard carton and its midpoint. In this manner two cartons can be piggy-backed one on top of the other by rotating one package 180.degree. horizontally and placing it atop the other package in an inverted manner so as to create a sandwich structure with the two backboard portions acting as the bread and the two rim packages acting as the sandwich filler, located side by side.
The carton has location means on one side for securing the rim package. This location means comprises tabs which are scored into a carton blank and which can be lifted up to securely position and hold the rim package. There are two scorings to create the tabs.
Each scoring is preferably, but not necessarily located along two opposing edges of the carton blank when it is flat and is "Y" shaped. The stem of the "Y" abuts an edge of the carton and the "V" portion of the "Y" opens toward the center of the carton. The type of scoring allows for some overlapping of the edges of the carton blank when it is folded about a backboard so as to accommodate different sized backboards in the same package and to compensate for variations in the centering of the fold that encases the backboard. Here the stem portions of the "Y" would overlap when the blank is folded. If the score lines are not located at an edge of the blank, then additional score lines will be necessary. For example six score lines to create a box divided into four quarters could produce four tabs. Here, the score lines would be in the form of a swastika. Alternatively an "X" score could produce four tabs.
Fold lines can also be impressed into the carton blank. The tabs can be long enough so that they will be first upwardly rotated 90.degree. from the plane of the carton after the carton is folded around the backboard. The rim package is then placed between the folded out tabs and tip portions of the tabs can then be folded 90.degree. to face one another as well as being parallel to the backboard. These tip portions would then extend over the rim package. Stapling, gluing or taping of the tips to the top of the rim package would secure it to the carton in a fixed position. The two "Y" scores produce six tabs. Two have delta configurations and correspond to the "V" portion of the "Y" score. The other four tabs are four sided and have two parallel sides joined by one right angle side formed by the edge of the carton and an acutely angled side formed by one leg of the "V" portion of the "Y" score.
It is not necessary that the tip portions of the tabs be folded over from the tab itself. Instead the once folded upright tabs could be attached to the sides of the rim basket package without folding of the tip portions.
Alternatively, only some of the tabs can be rotated 90.degree. and the others could remain flat to provide a cushion between the rim package and the backboard if such is desired. Where glass backboards are used, this non-folding of some tabs may be advantageously used to keep the rim package from damaging the backboard, which it might do if it rested directly on the glass surface. Also with fan-shaped (curved edged) backboards, retaining one or more of the flaps flat, might help fill in a void area of the backboard package to hold the rim package horizontal for the purpose of preventing an edge thereof from gouging into the backboard. Some cutting of the tab may be necessary here. Preferably the tabs are an integral part of a paperboard (cardboard) blank that makes up the carton housing the backboard.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.